Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lane outward deviation avoidance assist apparatus and a lane outward deviation avoidance assist method.
Background
In the related art, a deviation avoidance apparatus is known which performs a plurality of different alarm operations by using a lateral displacement amount of a vehicle as a hazard degree that the vehicle deviates from a travel lane (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-175999A).